


Rooftops

by The_Rogue_Sylph



Series: Gods of Los Santos [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: It's more inspired by a song and then taking some of the lyrics for things said, Jeremy is oly mentioned in passing, Songfic, less of a song fic than SHowtime was, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rogue_Sylph/pseuds/The_Rogue_Sylph
Summary: Ryan knows what he has to do. He also knows he can't take on the Blood God. He needs his Solar Queen by his side.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Gods of Los Santos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588978
Kudos: 4





	Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the second installment of this songfic au thing.

Ryan was a ball of rage, yes, but he truly wasn’t angry with Gavin. Gavin was his queen, His husband, the love of his life. Ryan knew if the positions were reversed that Ryan would have lost his sanity long ago. That he’d do the exact same thing if it meant he could see Gavin once again. No, the rage he felt was at his former best friend. Jeremy had been the one who forced Gavin into this position. If that traitor had never killed them then this would never have happened. Gavin wouldn’t have been broken. 

Ryan growled lowly as he shook his head. He didn’t have a chance at beating The Blood God, not with as little power as he had now, even the lightless new moon was doing little to help recharge him. He needed Gavin by his side, the two of them had a chance to hold their own in a fight against Jeremy. Ryan doubted Gavin would want to speak with him, not with the way He had exploded at the Solar Queen after his resurrection.

“Ryan.” A soft voice came from behind him causing the Dark God to spin around. Gavin was there on his Rooftop, looking at the ground, probably in fear.

“Gavin.” Ryan responded, voice soft and tired. Gavin looked up at him, tears glistening in his eyes.

“I’m sorry love. I’m so sorry. I ju-”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I, I was Too caught up in my Rage at Jeremy I took it out on you. I cannot fault you for doing as I would have if the roles were reversed.” Ryan admitted, cutting Gavin off. Gavin seemed surprised at that, the tears flowing freely down his face. Ryan was immediately in front of him and pulling his husband into a hug.

“I love you, never forget that.” Ryan whispered softly.

“I love you too,” Gavin said before taking a deep breath, “Do you have to go after Jeremy?” Ryan sighed softly 

“When our time is up, when our lives are done. Will we say we've had our fun?” Ryan asked rhetorically. He let go of Gavin and took a step back. 

“Will we make a mark this time? Will we always say we tried?” Ryan went on. Could they truly do nothing against Jeremy this time? Could they truly let the deaths of their family go unpunished?

“All the love I've met, I have no regrets. If it all ends now, I'm set.” Gavin said softly, voice sightly wavering as if he didn’t truly believe himself/

“Will we make a mark this time?” Ryan repeated, Taking Gavin’s hands in his and looking into the god’s eyes

“Will we always say we tried?” He pressed softly. 

“This is all we got now.” Ryan said, gesturing to the two of them. Ryan couldn’t even sense a reincarnation of the other three, and undoubtedly Gavin couldn’t either. It was them against Jeremy. 

“Never gonna regret, watching every sunset.” Gavin said, looking towards the slowly rising sun. Ryan could See Gavin slowly coming to terms with this, what they had to do.

“Listen to your heartbeat.” Ryan said gently. Listen to what he knew was right by the others

“All the love that we found.” Gavin said, a promise. Gavin looked back at Ryan and just nodded. Gavin gave him a small smile.

“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth.”

“I’d do the same my Queen,” Ryan responded, “We both need to regain our energy if we want a shot at beating Jeremy.” Ryan said and Gavin nodded at that.

“I have an apartment we can use to lay low in until the time comes my love.” Gavin told him. That would be perfect. Ryan nodded at that and Gavin started the journey off the roof and to his abode. Ryan meanwhile just watched the city as they walked. He had memories of his past life, he knew this city was a nest of crime and sin. It was a shame. The city had the potential of so much, only to be drowned in madness. 

“This is the sight of everyone’s death.” Gavin said softly, as if sensing Ryan’s thoughts.

“It Is?” Ryan asked, slightly shocked and Gavin nodded.

“It’s why this place is steeped in such a dark energy. Four gods were killed here. Your blood seeped into the earth and tainted it. That might have been Jeremy’s goal. Create a hotbed of dark energy to feed off of.” Gavin sighed out. Ryan gently squeezed his hand. He knew Gavin had watched both him and Geoff die. 

“We will avenge the others.” Ryan promised Gavin. 

“Of course. I just wish the others were here.”

“I know. But even if they had been Reincarnated I doubt you could pull off what you did with me.” Ryan said gently to which Gavin only nodded.

“It took most of my energy to revive you.” Though had Gavin had Jeremy’s wheelhouse of powers it would have been much easier. Not that either of them said anything about that.

It wasn’t long after that the duo reached Gvain’s apartment. Inside was a soft cozy interior with several potted plants. Ryan chuckled softly, gavin must have remen=mbered How much he loved little plants like that. Though it still felt a bit cold, most likely due to loneliness Gavin must have felt. Now though He had Ryan again.

“Do the plants have names?” Ryan asked Gavin

“Not really.” Gavin admitted. 

“Then it’s time to name them.” Ryan said with a grin. Gavin laughed softly at that.

“You do that, I’ll go get the watering can.” Gavin said as he went off. Ryan hummed and went to a plant by the window. When Jeremy was finally gone he’d probably try and convince Gavin to get a house for away from this cursed city, somewhere gavin could heal.

“Scream your heart out.” Ryan whispered out the window, directed to Jeremy wherever the traitor may be. Together Ryan and Gavin could win. He knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least two more oneshots planned. Jeremy's Pov of what he did and a Final showdown. There might be more there might not be. God if I know lol. I already have a song picked out for Jeremy's and a tentative one for The showdown. so they may be out sooner than this came out lol


End file.
